Blog użytkownika:Panna Orzeszki/Born to die/ Rozdział II : "Ciemność"
Witajcie. Tak, długo mnie nie było. Czemu? Brak weny. Teraz jednak powracam. xD Tak, zmieniłam tytuł FF. Czemu? Ponieważ ten bardziej mi się podoba. Temu. xD Teraz jednak przepraszam za przedłużenia. Miłej Lektury. ~~ Born to die '''(dawniej "Widmo Miłości") '''Rozdział II Ciemność. Królowa Elsa nerwowo pokonywała kolejne metry pałacowego korytarza. Obcasy jej butów uderzały o twardą posadzkę. Długa peleryna delikatnie muskała chłodną podłogę. Elsa była zaniepokojona i rozdarta. Za chwilę ma stanąć oko w oko z najważniejszym więźniem lochów od miesięcy. Ostatnia prosta, jeszcze tylko jeden zakręt i stanie naprzeciw zejścia do lochów. Królowa wahała się, wciąż zawracając i zataczając kółka. W końcu nabrała pełne płuca powietrza i z podniesioną głową pokonała ostatnie, decydujące skrzyżowanie. Jej oczą ukazały schody. Niby normalne schody, szerokie, ciemne. Wyglądały one jak otchłań, mroczna i bez dna. Elsa pokonała je jednak bez cienia strachu. Zanużyła się w ich cień i po chwili zniknęła. ~~*~~ Hans ciężko wspominał ostatnie dwa dni. Strażnik, przydzielony specjalnie dla niego, niejaki Wiktor pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. W lochu karmiono go mdłą kaszą, suchą bułką i nieokreślonego pochodzenia zupą, a raczej jakimś sokiem. Książe nienawidził więzięnnego jedzenia, chodź gdy był głodny potrafił pochłonąć całą zawartość tacy bez cienia wahania. Jego cela była niewielka i w porównaniu do innych nie posiadała okna, przez które wpadało by do wnętrza chociaż trochę światła. Z tego powodu każdą minutę, godzinę czy nawet dzień spędzał on w kompletnej ciemności. Hans tęsknił za światłem tak bardzo, że czasem specjalnie wował strażników tylko po to, aby zobaczyć blask pochodni czy też lampy. Jego ręce nie były rozkute, jednak nie dość, że miał kajdany to jeszcze były one przypięte łańcuchami to ścian celi. W ten sposób Hans mógł tylko leżeć, lub siedzieć. Nie kojarzył już, czy jest dzień czy noc. Czasem nie spał wcale a czasem cały dzień. Teraz jednak Książe nie spał. Leżał na swoim kamiennym posłaniu naprzeciw drzwi. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte prosto w ciemność. Na zewnątrz słyszał kroki. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, ponieważ był pewien, że to jeszcze nie pora "karmienia", jak to nazywał Wiktor. Po co ktoś miałby przychodzić do niego akurat teraz? Kilka minut temu skończył jeść śniadanie i miał wrażenie, że zaraz z nerwów zwymiotuje zjedzony posiłek. Kroki przyśpieszały i były coraz bliżej. Hans nie poznawał charakterystycznych, twardych i agresywnych kroków Wiktora. Te kroki były łagodniejsze. Pełne delikatności i wahania. Zatrzymały się tuż naprzeciw drzwi do celi. Światło jarzącej się pochodni wpadało przez szparę pod drzwiami do wnętrza celi. Ciężkie, stalowe wrota otworzyły się dopiero po minucie. Minucie pełnej oczekiwania i panicznego strachu. Hans siedział naprzeciw wejścia w brudnym płaszczu i ubogim stroju . Jego twarz była beznamiętna i obojętna. Drzwi natomiast nie otwierały się powoli, jednak od razu trzasnęły o ścianę celi. Do wnętrza pokoju wpadło mnóstwo światła. Przez pierwsze sekundy Hans nie widział nic, gdyż jego oczy musiały przyzwyczaić się do jasności. Kiedy to zrobiły ujrzał on zgrabną, kobiecą sylwetkę. Poznałby ją na końcu świata. -Elsa...- westchnął. -Hans...- jej głos był obojętny, a przynajmniej taki miałby się wydawać. Jednak jej wyraz twarzy wszystko zdradzał - Elsa była zszokowana tragedią sytuacji księcia. Współczuła mu. Zapadła cisza. Głęboka i poważna. Elsa podeszła do ściany obok łóżka księcia i w specjalnej podstawce (której Hans nie zauważył ostatnio) zostawiła pochodnię. Każdy jej ruch był śledzony przez beznamiętne oczy mężcyzny. Wyglądał jak skazaniec, który czeka na wyrok śmierci. -Otóż jak wiesz twoja sytuacja nie jest kolorowa. - zaczęła Elsa- Hah, nie wierzę w to. Nie dość, że żyłeś w okolicy Arendelle cały ten czas to jeszcze bezkarnie wchodziłeś na plac zamkowy. Ostanie słowa królowej miały na celu złagodzić sytuację, albo dać jaj czas na zastanowienie. Jakąkolwiek miały one funkcję to jej nie spełniły. -Czemu nie przejdziesz od sedna? Przecież nie przyszłaś tu, aby uciąć sobie ze mną pogaduszkę. - słowa księcia były jeszcze bardziej chłodne niż jego wzrok. - No tak. - kobieta podrapała się zdezorientowana po głowie.- Nie wiem czy przybyłeś tu w złych, czy w dobrych zamiarach. - tutaj przerwała, by nabrać powietrza- Ale podjęłam decyzję. Oczy Hansa o mało nie zalały się łzami. Zaraz dowie się, że zostanie powieszony lub ścięty. Nie tak to powinno się skończyć. Opuścił wzrok i wytęrzył słuch. To koniec. -Zdecydowała, że dam ci wolność. - odparła królowa po chwili wahania. Książe podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy królowej. Ta złapała już za łańcuch krępujący Hansa i odpięła od kajdanów mężcyzny. To samo zrobiła z drugą ręką. Każdy jej ruch obserwował zdziwony następca tronu Nasturii. Jak to? Wypuści go? Daruje życie? - Zanim jednak pozwolę ci uciec... - kontynuowała.- Muszę zdać ci pytanie. Hans obserwoał swoje wolne ręce. Nadal były one skrępowane przez kajdany, ale w połowie wolne. Spojrzał an Elsę wzrokiem jeszcze bardziej zszokowanym niż wcześniej. -Dokąd masz zamiar odejść? - zapytała po długim zatsanowieniu. - Nie wiem. - odpowiedział. - Hans, zrozum! - głos Elsy był jeszcze bardziej stanowczy niż wcześniej.- Powiedz mi, gdzie pójdziesz. Obiecaj mi, że tutaj nie wrócisz! Obiecaj! Królowa złapała za ręce księcia. -'NIE!' - krzynął Hans. - Nie powiem ci! -Chcę cię odnaleźć. Nie chcę, żebyś uciekł. - ton Elsy był niezywkle łagodny. -Czemu? -jęknął książe- Czemu chcesz mnie odnaleźć? Elsa objęła ręce Hansa. -To proste.- odrzekła królowa.- Ne chcę cię stracić. Daj mi szansę. Daj mi lepsze życie. ''' -Lepsze życie? Nie mogę dać ci lepszego życia... -Ależ możesz. Po tych słowach obydwoje wylądowali w namiętnym pocałunku. Czemu Elsa to zrobiła? Zakochała się w czarnym charakterze swojej historii. A przynajmniej tak myślała na ten moment. Wcześniej go nienawidziła a teraz - pocałowała go. Od tak po prostu pokochała podłego Hansa. Uległa mu. Jego urokowi. Anna jej tego nie wybaczy. Jack jej nie zrozumie. Czuła się z tym dziwnie osamotniona. Transport Hansa poza Arendelle nie był trudny. Wystarczyła kareta bez okien i brak świadków. Elsa nie jechała z nim. Odprowadziła go do karety i wróciła do pokoju. Drażniły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Nikomu nie mogła się zwierzyć. Poza tym wiedziała, że Jack ją kocha. Podkochiwała się w nim, tak samo jak on w niej. Teraz była rozdarta między dwoma światani- Hansem a Jackiem. Kochała ich obydwu. Tej nocy królowa spała niezwykle źle. • '''To na tyle xD 'Jako że wena nieznana nic nie obiecuję w sprawie rozdziałów. ' 'Dziękuję za przeczytanie. ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach